


[podfic] Oaths Under Duress

by nimblermortal, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Ordeal, Podfic, not you dd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimblermortal/pseuds/nimblermortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A different possibility for Tony's Ordeal</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Oaths Under Duress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oaths Under Duress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646937) by [nimblermortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimblermortal/pseuds/nimblermortal). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** not you dd, Ordeal, Crossover  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:04:29  
 ****

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM,%20YW\)%20_Oaths%20Under%20Duress_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
